In The Palm Of Our Hands
by thebrokencradle
Summary: The Fallen is dead. But Soundwave brings the catalyst for the Decepticon's ultimate victory: Teletraan-I. SET DIRECTLY AFTER "REVENGE OF THE FALLEN"


AN: Okay… I'm still trying to figure out where the fuck this came from… I should really be working on my larger stories (or better yet, my novel) but I guess I'm going to be breezing through this.

**I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. **Just an FYI.

…

The Fallen's request had certainly been a strange one, but not unfeasible. The hardest part had been getting the entire Autobot army away from the Ark in order for him to board personally. The Fallen had managed it to an extent. The only mechs left on the Ark were a little-known cleaning drone, Red Alert, Perceptor and Prowl. The three mechs would be little match for Soundwave and his cassettes and the drone would be useful to the operation.

"I want their computer, Soundwave, and I want it completely. Every little bit of data, ever file, every string of code within it's hard-drive."

Teletraan-1 was advanced, but not as advanced as the Decepticon Computron and Soundwave could easily hack it.

Which was why the blue and white mech stood before the consul now, an unconscious Red Alert by his pedes. Soundwave was quickly typing in commands and erasing firewalls and lines of security code used to protect the information within the computer from viruses and attacks.

They were weak precautions, the software hadn't been updated in vorns, and it took mere moments before Soundwave was inside.

Which was why he was greatly surprised that the computer was beginning to fight back. Lines of code bombarded him and the computer seemed to be attempting to hack him as well from the temporary hardline link they shared. The mech paused and grinned behind his mask, enjoying the challenge offered to him from the computer.

"Teletraan…" A weak voice whispered, riddled with static and slurred. Soundwave's attention was diverted for a moment as he kicked the smaller mech, sending him reeling back into unconsciousness before he could do anything. Turning back to Teletraan Soundwave finally played his hidden card.

Opening his processor completely he bombarded the computer with telepathic waves, crippling the precious logic circuits and creatively rerouting several codes. After a moment the lights all flickered and the doors to the Ark were flung open. He was in.

Soundwave smirked and disconnected himself, turning and beginning the hunt for the cleaning drone.

An interesting quirk about drones was their strange sense of self preservation. Cleaning drones especially were programmed to keep out of sight, but even when those programs were not present they avoided mechs. Soundwave found it slightly amusing that the drone believed it could hide from him. He found it hiding in a storage closet, still and folded up into a small compact bundle of wires and struts. Soundwave reached out with his mind and initiated the mech's transformation sequence, the tiny thing unfolding until it was about twice the size of one of the minibots, lacking armor and made up of nothing but sheer white protoform with no facial features but an emote-screen across where its optics should have been.

Soundwave carried the drone to the security room and slowly began uploading information from Teletraan -1 into the drone's processors. He removed panels and pulled out certain processors manually, installing them in the drone quickly as if it was second nature. After a few hours he was finished and the drone was struggling against him, beeping and trilling loudly.

"Shh…" Soundwave hissed, carrying the drone out of the Ark, recalling his cassettes. "Report."

"Prowler is out cold." Rumble and Reedman grinned, "And we can now see what Megsy sees in the scientist, he's hot when he's not being a complete nerd."

"You mean when he's out cold." Ravage smoothly put in, following his carrier loyally.

"Cassettes, recall." Soundwave ordered, creatively maneuvering the body in his arms so that his cassettes could leap into his chest.

"So boss." Rumble asked once he was inside. "What's with the body? I mean couldn't you just record all of the stuff you needed onto one of us?"

"Teletraan's databanks: too vast. Transplanting processors: Required."

"But what if he tries to run?"

"Drones: weak and energon inefficient. Teletraan: Would not make it very far after escape. Would be retrieved easily."

"Okay, then, you're the boss, boss." Reedman gave a mental shrug and fell silent as Soundwave began to fly.

He could feel the processing codes going through the drone's mind – or rather, Teletraan's mind. The strange thoughts were a mixture of tactics for escape, information about comrades, comm. Link frequencies that he couldn't reach and a number of Decepticon profiles as the computer searched for information on Soundwave.

Soundwave quickly reached out with his processor and tweaked a few programs and controls, sending the drone into forced recharge. A soft hum and the drone was limp in his arms as he flew back into orbit, quickly flying past the Earth's moon to Mars, where the crashed hull of the Nemesis lay.

His long satellite panels folded back slightly as he ducked into the Nemesis, walking towards the main antechamber where the Fallen should have been. Instead, Megatron sat, slumped in the large throne with his chin held in his palm.

"Lord Megatron:" Soundwave bowed, holding the drone tightly. "I have brought you the Autobot's super computer, Teletraan-1."

Megatron shifted his gaze listlessly to Soundwave and the mech felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Starscream.

"Take him to Shockwave… Lord Megatron needs to be alone." Starscream whispered, giving Soundwave a meaningful look. Soundwave felt his spark stop.

"The Fallen: offlined?" Soundwave whispered. A loud keen from Megatron and Starscream glanced at the mech who was clutching the throne, broken and absolutely at his most vulnerable. That was all the answer Soundwave needed.

He lowered his helm and walked through the Nemesis, carrying the drone in his arms gently.

"Shockwave." He called into the cavernous lab. Ever since they had crashed landed here Shockwave had been holed up in his lab, working on mysterious, shadowy projects. His unfailing Teflon logic had kept them all in line. But now, without the Fallen, Soundwave wondered if Shockwave would lose his unwavering faith.

After all, he himself had said that it would be logic defying for the Autobots to win.

"Soundwave…" The British-accented voice sighed and the satellite turned to see the enormous mono-opticed mech sitting in his ever present chair, staring at the monitor of Computron's main screen.

Soundwave walked over to the mech, shielding the body in his arms slightly.

"It is over." Shockwave whispered, pain filling his voice.

"Shockwave: Is wrong." Soundwave revealed the drone to Shockwave's optics. "The final battle has yet to take place." He stroked Teletraan's helm gently, almost as if he was a sparkling instead of a super computer. "We shall win this final battle. If you reprogram their greatest asset."

"What is it, Soundwave?" Shockwave asked, peering at the tiny drone, reaching out with his large clawed servo to cup the small body gently.

"Teletraan-1."

Shockwave looked at Soundwave, the satellite smirking slightly behind his mask and visor. Shockwave let out a low hum of amusement, Soundwave skimming the numerous thoughts ghosting over the mech's processors. Technical schemantics, ideas about how to make the computer more readily useful… Thousands of thoughts that Soundwave wished he could explore to further depths.

Perhaps later… Perhaps Teletraan would join them?

The possibilities were endless now that they held the super computer in the palms of their hands.


End file.
